


Key to the Back Door (and My Heart)

by AConfusedBean



Series: MarkHyuck Purrfection [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Donghyuck lives for stirring up trouble, M/M, Mark is smarter than the competition good for him, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Donghyuck has too many suitors that he’s not interested in, so he came up with a plan to get them frustrated enough to leave. Enter a certain Mark Lee, who isn’t like the others at all.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: MarkHyuck Purrfection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762501
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	Key to the Back Door (and My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve actually wrote something and I saw this prompt and had to write about it. I hope everyone’s staying healthy and keeping busy but if not, then here’s a little fic to occupy a few minutes of your time.
> 
> Enjoy!

A golden-furred cat raced through the streets, two men adamantly pursuing it. The townspeople by now have gotten used to the sight, this has been going on for about a week, after all. Instead of confused shouting following the wake of the chase, they now simply moved out of the way and continued on with their daily business. 

**_One week ago..._ **

_“You really should think about marrying, Donghyuck,” a middle-aged woman said as she poured the wine, servants bringing the dinner to the table. “A young, handsome, well-off man such as yourself would have no problem finding someone.”_

_“That’s the problem,” Donghyuck huffed. “Women are attracted to my wealth and men are attracted to my looks. Is there nobody who wants me for me?”_

_“Well, I’m sure if you’d just give them a chance, then they would,” Donghyuck’s father said as he folded his napkin in his lap. “Instead you chase off any suitor that we try setting up for you.”_

_“That’s because you pick them locally.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You keep forgetting that I don’t live here anymore, I live a town over.”_

_“All the more reason you should find someone,” his mother argued. “So you don’t get lonely.”_

_Donghyuck rolled his eyes again, but refrained from saying anything else. In the morning, he headed back to his own house by carriage, thoughts wandering to what his parents had said. It was true that he should start finding a partner soon, he won’t be young forever. But at the same time, not just anyone would do. A grin spread over the young noble’s face as he hatched a plan._

_“Lord Donghyuck, you’re looking fabulous today as always,” a man said as he stepped out of his carriage in front of his home._

_“Lord Donghyuck, have you considered my request? I can give you anything you could possibly want.”_

_Donghyuck walked up to his front steps, wondering if he should upgrade from his simple home to a larger, more private estate. He had never been one for grand mansions like his parents, but the perks of owning such houses meant it came with space._

_“Alright, listen!” Donghyuck suddenly shouted, quieting the small crowd before him. “If you want to marry me, fine, but you have to earn it first.” The crowd glanced and murmured to each other, curious. “Starting tomorrow, I will place a copy of my front door key on my cat’s collar. The person to catch my cat and give me the key will be the one who I shall marry.” Donghyuck gave the crowd a deceptively sweet smile. “Good luck.”_

_With that, he slammed his door in his suitors’ faces._

_**Present day...** _

The cat weaved in and out of the crowds, scampered down alleys, and led the two pursuers on a wild goose chase. It was used to this by now and has been able to outwit its pursuers each time. The cat hid behind a hay bale when the pursuers weren’t looking, causing them to run right past it. Once the coast was clear, the feline backtracked and made its way back home. 

*****

Mark was walking down the streets when he saw a flash of gold streak past him and jump behind a stack of hay. Almost immediately after, two men came barreling around the corner, presumably in pursuit of whatever had just hid. The young man watched in bewilderment as a cat poked its head out from behind its hiding place and after looking around, began trotting back the way it had came. 

Realization dawned on him, this must be the cat that half the town was so worked up over. It was impossible to not have heard Donghyuck’s declaration, word spreads fast in a small town such as this. But Mark wasn’t too interested, so he hadn’t seen the need to go chasing after cats. Although, he really didn’t have anything better to do at the moment and he was now just a bit curious, so he followed it.

He wasn’t surprised when the cat led him to Donghyuck’s house, the place was its home too, after all. But he  was surprised to see the cat pause, turn, and look straight at him, almost as if the animal knew that he was following it. Smart kitty.

Mark raised his hands in front of him in surrender. “Sorry, I swear I wasn’t being creepy, I was just curious and bored, I promise I won’t chase you. I feel like that’s a little barbaric, no?”

The cat tilted its head a little, let out a meow, and then turned to jump over the gate that led to Donghyuck’s backyard, disappearing from sight .  Mark shook his head before turning back the way he came. 

*****

“I swear I almost had it, that damn cat.”

“It scratched my hand while I was reaching for it! Made me bleed, that’s for sure.” 

“Is there anything saying we have to bring the cat back alive?”

Mark rolled his eyes, the only topic the customers talked about these days was Donghyuck’s little game. He finished wiping down the bar and hung up his apron before signing out. Outside, the sun was beginning to set, lighting the sky up in brilliant streaks of orange and reds. Mark took a detour, heading down to the river that flowed through the town. He sat down under a tree, taking off his satchel and sitting on top of it as a cushion. He watched the sun set and the patterns it cast upon the water. 

_Meow._

Mark looked around, trying to pinpoint the noise. He didn’t hear anything else and he laid back against the tree. 

_Meow._

This time, the noise was accompanied by leaves falling from above. Mark looked up and met the eyes of a familiar gold cat, both of them staring at each other for a bit. 

“Hello there,” Mark said. “I wasn’t aware that this tree was taken.” He chuckled a little. “Are you hiding from the people that keep on chasing you? Can’t same I blame you.”

The cat quietly observed him, tail swishing behind it as it perched on a branch. Mark took his eyes off the animal, going back to looking at the river. Finally, when the sun dipped completely below the mountains, Mark stood up.

“I should probably be going,” he said, looking back up at the cat. “Stay safe little buddy.”

He had a feeling that the cat watched him the entire time as he left.

*****

At this point, Mark figured he may as well enter the competition for the cat’s key. He’s certainly spent too much time hanging around the cat for someone who claims to not be involved. It’s been a week already and by now, he considered them to be somewhat of friends. 

“I brought you a little bit of dinner,” Mark said, sitting down and retrieving a wrapped piece of meat from a satchel. He had bought it from a street vendor on his way over, planning on sharing a little with his new companion. “I probably shouldn’t feed you too much, I bet Lord Donghyuck keeps you well-fed.” 

He watched as the cat cautiously crept down from the tree, slowly approaching him with eyes fixed on the food. 

“Here,” Mark said, offering a piece of the food.

The cat didn’t move closer. When Mark realized that it was because the feline didn’t quite trust him, he tossed it, the piece of meat landing near its feet. The cat ate it up quickly, swiping a tongue over its mouth and looking at him again. 

“Hey now, this is my dinner that I’ve so kindly decided to share,” Mark said. “Besides, you’ll get dinner later at home.”

_Meow._

Mark sighed. “If Lord Donghyuck hunts me down for fattening up his cat, I’m blaming you.”

The cat almost looked offended, but quickly purred in happiness as another piece of meat was sent its way. Mark may have ended up feeding the cat more than he had intended to. 

*****

Mark found himself walking by Donghyuck’s house, pausing a bit as he looked for the golden-furred cat he was starting to grow fond of. 

“Can I help you?”

Mark spun around and stared a bit in shock as he came face-to-face with Lee Donghyuck himself.

“Oh, uh, no, not really,” Mark stuttered. “I was just looking for your cat—not that I’m trying to get the key or anything! He and I have just sort of been hanging out by the river every evening.”

“Oh, that’s where he goes every evening, I don’t suppose you’ve been feeding him too?” The young noble teased.

Mark blushed. “Maybe a little, sorry about that.”

Donghyuck smiled. “That’s okay, he seems to like whatever you feed him more than what I feed him.” 

Mark and Donghyuck both saw a small group of people starting to head their way, presumably to talk to the younger.

“You should probably go,” Mark said. “I know I wouldn’t want to get involved with whatever they’re going to say. It was nice talking to you, My Lord.”

“You as well...?”

“Mark.”

“Mark, it was nice meeting you.”

Mark nodded to him and turned to leave. He thought he felt a familiar gaze on him but when he looked around, the cat was nowhere to be seen. 

*****

“I’ve had enough of this wild goose chase,” a burly man spat as he slammed his mug down on the table. “That cat will be caught tonight if it’s the last thing I do. I say we get the cat and then decide who claims the key from there, I’m tired of looking like a fool!”

Mark couldn’t help but listen worriedly as he poured another drink. He honestly didn’t know why these men were so determined to try to hunt the cat, it made far more sense to try to befriend it. But he didn’t say anything as he continued to do his job, mind searching for ways to help get the cat home tonight. It’ll be much safer in Donghyuck’s place than out on the streets. 

Mark left his job early, knowing he needed to leave before these men did. He hurried to the tree by the river, not forgetting to buy a little meat along the way. 

“Hey, are you there?” 

_Meow._

“Oh, thank god,” Mark said in relief. “Listen, I know you don’t exactly trust me, but you’re not safe out here tonight.”

The cat peered down at him curiously, eyes focused on the meat he had. 

“Come here,” Mark coaxed, holding the meat out. “We need to get you home.” 

He watched nervously as the cat slowly made its way down the tree, jumping the last bit. It approached him, meowing with its eyes focused on the meat. 

“Come here,” Mark cooed, crouching down. “I won’t take the key, I just need to get you back home.” 

Mark held his breath as the cat inched closer, patiently waiting. The animal took the meat from his hand, retreating a few paces to eat it. Once it was done, it came closer once more. Mark had a smile on his face as the cat nudged his hand, purring as he gently stroked its head and scratched behind the ears. 

“Alright, let’s get you home.” 

He carefully picked up the cat and placed it in satchel he usually carried with him, giving the animal the rest of the meat he had bought. His bag was now considerably heavier, but he tried to look as casual as possible as he walked down the streets. 

Mark saw two men setting up what looked like some kind of trap, and he didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened had the cat come across it. 

“Hey, you!” 

Mark froze as a voice called out to him. He turned, heart beating quickly as the man who started the whole thing came up to him. 

“Oh, hey, you’re the bartender.” 

“Yeah,” Mark said. “Can I help you?” 

“Have you seen a golden cat tonight?” He asked. 

Mark shook his head. “Can’t say I have.” 

“Okay, well, I highly suggest you stay at home tonight, we’re going to end this thing once and for all and I don’t want any bystanders getting hurt or in the way.” 

Mark nodded. “Understood. Thanks for the warning.” 

He smiled and hurriedly went on his way. He made it to Donghyuck’s house without any problems and knocked on the door. Nobody answered and Mark frowned, knocking again and waiting a few more minutes. 

“Not good,” Mark mumbled. “What do I do?” 

He didn’t want to leave the cat out, who knows what it would do. After a few more seconds of thought, he turned and headed back to his own place. Thankfully, he was able to get home uninterrupted. He opened his front door and closed it behind him, locking it. Opening his bag, Mark took out the cat and set it gently down on the floor. The cat didn’t seem too bothered by the entire thing, instead it ran around to explore the place. 

Mark headed to the kitchen, looking for something to eat and something that he could give to his visitor. He ended up giving it some milk and a few more scraps of meat, trying not to think about how unhealthy it is. 

_Can I go to prison for fattening up a nobleman’s cat?_ He couldn’t help but wonder. 

Mark finished eating, cleaned up, and then headed off to bed. As he was getting under the covers, the cat jumped up, meowing softly. Mark watched fondly as the ball of fluff curled up next to him, falling asleep pretty easily. 

_Would Donghyuck mind if I adopted his cat?_

Mark smiled and blew out the candle on his nightstand. 

***** 

Mark tried not to think about how the heavy bag was killing his shoulder as he walked back to Donghyuck’s house, cat safely tucked inside. He went and knocked on the front door, growing worried as nobody answered. 

“Lord Donghyuck? Are you home?” 

Inside his bag, the cat meowed and wriggled a bit, trying to get out. Mark looked around before opening the bag, the cat hopping out. It let out a louder meow, rubbing its body against his legs before trotting over to the side of the house. Mark followed it. The cat sat in front of a gate that led to the backyard, looking at Mark expectantly. 

“I can’t go in,” Mark explained. “That’s called trespassing.” 

The cat meowed and tugged on his pants with its teeth, an odd behavior for a cat. Mark sighed and followed, the cat close on his heels. He entered the backyard, closing the gate behind him. It was very neat with a well taken care of garden and a small pond. The cat trotted off somewhere, Mark too busy admiring the garden to pay close attention. He was brought back to the situation at hand by a loud meow. He followed the sound and spotted the gold cat sitting on the back porch, waiting in front of the back door. 

“Okay, now I really can’t go in,” Mark said. “You seem to be good now, so just wait for Lord Donghyuck to let you in, he’s probably still asleep.” 

The cat meowed and bent down to pick something up with its teeth. Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the animal trotted over to him, tail waving happily in the air as it deposited the object near Mark’s feet with a small clang. The cat stepped back and Mark’s eyes widened as he saw a key. 

The cat stepped back and right in front of his eyes, a golden puff of smoke appeared, obstructing his vision. When the smoke cleared, Donghyuck was standing before him, grinning slyly. 

“Well, it seems like my cat likes you.” 

Mark stared with his mouth open, feeling so many different things at once. 

“What?” He finally managed to get out. 

Donghyuck bent over and picked the key up from the floor, holding it out to Mark. “You want to see if the key works?” 

Mark hesitantly took the key and under Donghyuck’s mischievous gaze, fit the key into the keyhole of the back door. He turned it, hearing the tell-tale sound of a lock unlocking. 

“Well, Mark?” Donghyuck questioned. “Are you interested in giving a relationship a try?” 

Mark shook himself out of his shocked state and gave Donghyuck a warm smile. “If it means I get to keep the cat, it wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

*****

“Wait, so if the person who caught the cat ended up knocking on your door with the key, what would you have done?”

“That would never happen but _hypothetically_ , if they were _somehow_ able to catch _me_ , I would’ve made them try to unlock the front door using the key.”

“But the key is to the back door...?”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there were any mistakes and as always, comments and kuddos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
